


Putting All the Pieces Back Together

by kriegerprinz96



Series: What Second Chances Bring [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: #dadRossidaughterSeaver, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegerprinz96/pseuds/kriegerprinz96
Summary: The next part in the series following the aftermath of the teams run in with Doyle in 6x18. Doyle is killed and Emily survives. The team has been given a second chance...what do each of them plan to do with it?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Emily Prentiss/David Rossi, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid/Ashley Seaver
Series: What Second Chances Bring [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629118
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series is canon in all major plot events up to 6x18. However, the teams love lives do deviate a bit before that and then everything post 6x18 is completely non-canon. You do not need to have read the first piece in the series. The first follows Rossi and Prentiss. This piece will follow JJ and Hotch.

When he saw her come around the corner, his heart constricted. He tried to keep his face as neutral as possible. He knew the team needed him to be their strong, fearless leader but he was exhausted and terrified of losing someone else he loved.

JJ made eye contact with him before she gave him a small smile.

“She’s stable. They are going to move her to a private room and the doctor should be out shortly to talk with us.” Aaron released the breath he had been holding. At that moment all he wanted was JJ in his arms. She held his gaze as she made her way to the back of the room where he stood watch over the team. He was a little envious of the others as they hugged and comforted each other, openly sharing their emotions.

JJ saw the tension throughout his body. She knew he tried so hard to always appear in control but he was a man after all. In her eyes, he may have been a bit closer to Superman but he was still human and these last few days had taken their toll on all of them, even Aaron.

When she reached him, she didn’t say a word as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He tensed for a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her neck, protocol be damned. For just a moment, he allowed himself to disappear into her comforting embrace.

“Breath,” she whispered softly in his ear, letting her fingers slide through his hair. He hadn’t even realised how tense he was until he fully allowed himself to relax into her.

For the first time in days, standing here in Aaron’s arms, JJ felt safe and that everything was going to be okay. She had so much she wanted to say to him and so much she wanted to talk about but that would have to wait.

“Are you all here for Agent Prentiss?” They released each other reluctantly and stepped forward a but ready to answer the doctor's question but Dave beat them to it. Neither of them was fully listening to the doctor, still more lost in thought until the doctor said that they all couldn’t stay.

“Would it be possible for one of us to stay with her?” He asked, “with what she went through, it could be traumatic for her to wake up alone.” The doctor nodded his agreement.

“Yes, I’ll allow for one of you to stay. I don’t want her to do anything that may further damage her abdominal muscles.” Aaron wasn’t surprised at all when Dave immediately said he would stay, leaving absolutely no room for argument. It made sense, after all, Dave and Emily were each other emergency contacts for a reason, just like he and JJ were for each other.

He listened to the rest of the doctor’s words but didn’t truly hear him. JJ was standing so close to him that her arm was pressed against his. The past few days had scared him, almost as much as Foyett had. He wasn’t sure where everything was going but he knew he needed to talk to JJ and soon.

When the doctor left them Spencer quickly asked Dave about being Emily’s emergency contact.

“Yes, and she is mine. Other than this team we really don’t have anyone else. This is our family.”Aaron gave the older man a small smile. Since they had met in Seattle, Dave had become almost a big brother to Aaron, a welcome role in his life considering his own family.

Suddenly a nurse appeared.

“Dr Adler said to give you all a few minutes with Agent Prentiss. She is settled into a room now if you will all follow me please.” Aaron watched as the team fell into line. He and JJ brought up the rear of the group. As they walked, he felt a hand slip into his. A part of him screamed to drop her hand but after the past few days, he just couldn’t. He simply laced his fingers through hers. JJ smiled to herself. She has been unsure how he would react, she loved how serious he took his job but right now she wanted Aaron, not SSA Hotchner.

When they reached the room, Dave faltered at the door. Feeling him tense, JJ gave Aaron’s hand a gentle squeeze. He glanced over at her, wanting so badly to hold her.

JJ could feel Aaron’s eyes on her as she watched Seaver take Dave’s hand. She was grateful for the young agent. She clearly cared a lot about Dave and the whole team and that meant so much to JJ. After a moment, Dave pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Everyone filled in after him. JJ held tightly to Aaron’s hand as they stepped in last, walking up to the foot of the bed. JJ fought back the tears at the sight of her best friend so broken. She glanced up at Aaron, whose face was tense trying to hold back his own tears as he stared at Emily. JJ know that the 2 were close, very much like siblings, despite their rocky beginning when Emily joined the team. She leaned into his side a bit, needing to be closer to him.

He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders when she leaned into him but kept his eyes on Emily. Dave whispered something that he couldn’t hear but other than that the room was silent, everyone lost in their individual thoughts.

Aaron was, of course, beating himself up for not seeing the signs that Emily was in such serious trouble and for not approaching her about what he did see. JJ was thinking about the last time they were supposed to have a girls night. She had back out at the last minute because of a disagreement with Will over who was to have Henry that night. She was obviously a mother first but this was her family and she never wanted to take them for granted.

A gentle knock pulled everyone from their thoughts.

“Sorry agents but I’m going to have to ask you to leave now. You can come back at 10 am when visiting hours began.” Aaron nodded without looking back.

“We’ll be out in a moment,” he said softly. The door closed quietly. He slowly pulled himself away from JJ and walked up to the right side of the bed where Dave stood. The older profiler took a small step back to give Aaron room to lean down next to their injured friend. Aaron squeezed her hand gently.

“You hang in there. We’ll all be back in the morning and I expect you to be up and moving,” he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, “you did good Em,” he whispered before taking a deep breath and standing up straight. He back away and went to stand next to the door. JJ took his place next to Emily. She leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“I’ve got so much to tell you. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she struggled to hold back her tears again and she walked toward the door and straight into Aaron’s open arms. He couldn’t stand seeing her hurt in any way. He hugged her too him as they waited for the rest of the team to take their turns, one by one getting to have a moment with Emily before making their way to the door. When Dave joined them, they released each other. Aaron looked at the older man, he looked as if he was ready to pass out.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked gently, genuinely concerned about his friend.

“Yeah…just pretty worn out,” Dave said glancing back at Emily. Aaron nodded, knowing exactly what the older man meant.

“Call us if anything changes or you need anything.”

“I will Aaron. Could you be sure and grab my go bad in the morning?”

“Of course,” he stepped forward and pulled Dave into a quick hug before taking one last look at Emily and disappearing into the hallway.

JJ gave Dave a hug and quick kiss on the cheek before following Aaron out of the room. He had his back to the door, shoulders slumped. She put his hand on his back.

“You okay?” He nodded.

“Can we…um…can we talk at the hotel?”

“Yeah, of course.” She knew how private he was and what they really needed to talk about didn’t need to be in front of the team, not yet anyway.

She dropped her hand from his back and he turned around as Morgan and Garcia exited the room. Spencer followed a moment later.

“Ashely said she’ll be out in a minute.” They all nodded and stood silently waiting. After a few moments, Seaver joined them a small smile gracing her lips. Aaron looked over the team, they were clearly exhausted emotionally and physically.

“Listen guys, it’s been a long couple of days and technically we are no longer on a case so sleepover rules are suspended. All I ask is that everyone gets some rest.” Everyone nodded gratefully. Normally, they didn’t double up so that everyone could rest properly without the irritation of a roommate but right now to get the rest they really needed, they needed comfort in someone else, “ you all did well now let’s get some sleep,” he took JJ’s hand and headed down the hall toward the exit, the rest of the team close on their heels.

Outside, they quickly made their way to the SUV’s. Aaron was silently grateful that the other 4 seemed to be heading for the other SUV, leaving him and JJ alone for the ride back to the hotel.

“See you guys at the hotel,” JJ called with the wave to the others. Aaron opened her door and held her in before moving around to the driver's side.

As soon as they were out of the parking lot, she reached over and pulled his hand into her own, unable to go any longer without touching him.

The drive back to the hotel was short. They said nothing but she watched him the whole time, almost as if trying to memorise every bit of him. He would occasionally steal a glance at her, making eye contact until his eyes returned to the road.

At the hotel, they all piled into the elevator and headed to their rooms on the 5th floor. They said their goodnights and watched as Garcia and Morgan disappeared into her room, while Reid and Seaver each headed for their own rooms. JJ and Aaron walked to the end of the hall where their rooms were located.

“Why don’t we shower and get changed, then I’ll come over and we can talk?” He offered, suddenly feeling very nervous.

“Okay,” she said nodded. She leaned up and kissed his cheek gently before headed for her door. He watched her until she disappeared into her own room before opening his door and stepping inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside his room, Aaron leaned against the door for several moments. The past few days had been amazing having JJ back with the team but almost losing Emily had been nearly too much for him to handle.

He finally pushed away from the door and let his jacket slip down his arms. He threw it and his tie into the chair in the corner. He laid his gun, wallet and credentials in the drawer of the nightstand before kicking off his shoes. His shirt, pants, socks, and boxers were discarded in a trail leading to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and stepped into the scalding hot spray. Lost in thought he was oblivious to someone coming into his room.

Suddenly, arms circled his middle and he felt someone’s body pressed against his back.

“I thought it might be better to save time and shower together,” she whispered, placed open-mouthed kissed across his shoulder blades.

“JJ,” he breathed out.

“Shhh,” she quieted him, “don’t think…just feel,” she said before returning her attention to kissing his back.

JJ had gone to her room and sat on her bed for several minutes staring at the door. She and Aaron had been dancing around each other for months and, especially after almost losing her best friend, she was sick of it. Not long after she left the BAU, she and Will had broken up. He was a good man and a wonderful father, and there would always be a part of her that loved him. But they were not well suited to being together and her new job made that very apparent. After her break up, she and Aaron began spending a lot of time together whenever he was home, always as play dates with the boys of course. Henry and Jack adored each other so it wasn’t hard to have an excuse to spend time at the park or the movies or at each other’s homes. Playdates turned into late-night movies and then sleepovers. They had never been physical beyond a few stolen kisses and a lot of snuggling nor had they discussed what were but now JJ needed to know.

His hands covered hers as he leaned back into her embrace. She continued to trail kisses along his neck and shoulders.

After a few minutes, he turned in her arms so he could see her.

“I suppose this is better than talking,” he said with a lopsided grin.

“Oh don’t think you’re getting off that easy Aaron Hotchner,” she said sternly but unable to keep her grin from matching his. He watched her for a moment before seeming to come to some kind of decision. He took her face in both of his hands and leaned down, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. The kiss didn’t last long, both in desperate need for air. He laid his forehead against hers.

“I love you JJ…,” he nearly whispered, “I don’t know if it’s too soon to say, especially considering I haven’t even taken you one a proper date but I need you to know.” His was tumbling slightly despite the hot water hitting his skin. JJ knew how hard it was for him to bare his soul to someone, and to even think about giving his heart away again. He leaned forward and kissed him again.

“I love you too. After the past few days, I don’t want to wait to tell people how I feel about them.” Not sure what to say, he pulled her into a tight hug, his arms tight around her shoulders, while hers' gripped his hips.

They were quiet as they slowly washed each other. While not meant to be sexual, neither could remember a more intimate or sensual experience. They took their time, frequently stealing kisses or stopping to explore a scar. JJ knew that he was self-conscious about the scars Foyett had left across his torso. To leave him with no doubt how she felt, she traced each one with her tongue before kissing them one at a time. At first, he was tense but her gentle touch made it hard to feel anything but loved.

When the water finally began to turn cold, they stepped out of the shower where he wrapped her in a fluffy white towel before grabbing another and wrapping it around his waist.

He smiled at her before pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. He didn’t think there were enough lifetimes to ever tire of kissing JJ.

“Why did I wait so long to start kissing you?” He asked finally starting to let the darkness of the past few days fade away. She giggled and pecked his lips again.

“No idea but it’s definitely something I can get used to.” He stroked her cheek gently, with a small smile. He wasn’t sure this was all real but if it was a dream then he never wanted to wake up.

They moved from the bathroom back into the bedroom, where her go back was sitting on the bed. They quickly dried off and got dressed. He pulled on a pair of boxers while she pulled her wet hair into a messy bun. He sat on the edge of the bed while she dropped her towel, he eyes never leaving his. She grabbed a pair of panties from her bag and pulled them on before pulling one of his t-shirts from his bag and tugging it over her head.

“What is it?” She asked seeing the look on his face at he stared at her. He took her hand and pulled her gently to him. She gave him a wicked grin before happily straddling his hips.

“I didn’t realise how amazing seeing you wear my shirt could be,” in some ways it broke JJ’s heart that he had never been able to feel some of these things with Haley but a small, very selfish part was glad she could be the one to give him something new. 

She let her hands slide up his chest to his neck before leaning forward and kissing him

“Take me on a proper date and I just might let you see what it feels like to take me out of your shirt,” she whispered in his ear, nipping his ear lobe gently. She smirked as she heard him gulp and climbed off his lap, “you coming to bed baby?” She asked as she slowly walked to her side of the bed. He stood quickly and made his way to his side, turning the light out before climbing into bed. She laid on her side facing away from him as he curled around her from behind.

“Will you go out with me when we get home?” She giggled and pulled his arms tighter around her, snuggling back against him.

“Of course…does this mean we’re dating? Do I get to call you my boyfriend?” He chuckled.

“You can call me whatever you like…so long as I get to call you mine.” She smiled into the dark room.

“I think we can work something out. Now, boyfriend, you need some sleep.”

“Yes ma’am…I love you.” He kissed her shoulder.

“I love you too Aaron.”

It took only a few minutes for JJ’s breathing to even out.

“Thank you Haley…for giving me a second chance, “ he whispered into the dark. Feeling lighter than he had in a long time, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always if you have any constructive criticism or suggestions please feel free to comment!


End file.
